Volver a ser 'amigos especiales'
by Honeynesa
Summary: James ha olvidado sus principios y lealtades y ha decidido seguir el prototipo de lo que quiere una chica para seducir a Lily... pero ¿Ella estará de acuerdo con el patrón de novio perfecto? Oneshot


_**Todos los personajes aparecidos en este fanfic no son míos. Actualmente son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, salamandra, y todo aquel que haya comprado sus derechos (cosa que yo obviamente no he hecho porque no soy rica).**_

_**Volver a ser 'amigos especiales'**_

Nunca se ha sentido tan infeliz con una snitch en la mano. Sí, han ganado el partido gracias a él y como es el último año debería estar bebiendo cantidades ingentes de alcohol en la sala común. Cada vez están más cerca de ganar la copa y sabe que todo el mundo lo está celebrando, pero él no puede.

Lo que más le importa no es hacer suya la pelota dorada, sino a la pelirroja insoportable a la que decepcionó hace unos meses. Porque sí había conseguido a la chica de sus sueños. La beso en el tren de ida a Hogtwarts y le metió mano durante el primer banquete del año, peor ahora toso se ha esfumado. Desde hace semanas no no queda nada de aquellos besos ardientes en los rincones más privados del colegio.

Sí, vale. La cagó, pero no lo hizo a mal. Todas las chicas con las que había salido hasta entonces habían pretendido acaparar su completa atención ¿Quién pensaría que Lily sería tan diferente? Cuando le comentó a Sirius que esa noche no les acompañaría no suponía que todo se pondría tan turbio.

Cansado y solo, decide volver al castillo, no a la fiesta, sino a su cuarto. Atraviesa la sala común escuchando felicitaciones, risas y comentarios felices de los que no se siente participe. A lo lejos ve a Sirius guiñándole un ojo con complicidad mientras se acerca más de lo debido a una alumna de quinto año. Sube las escaleras cabizbajo y arrastrando los pies, solo puede pensar en lo estupendo que será llegar a la habitación.

Se sorprende aql encontrar las velas del cuarto prendidas, su sorpresa aumenta al descubrir como una melena roja fuego aparece de entre los doseles de su cama.

-¿Lily? Los ojos se le abren como platos .

Ve como delicadamente se pone los zapatos y se acerca a él como lleva sin hacerlo desde que le dejó gritando solo en el corredor de al lado de la enfermería.

-Tenemos que hablar.- murmura ella.

-No se de qué, ya lo dejaste todo claro aquel día para que vamos a remover más la mierda. Es evidente que no lo vamos a arreglar .- Dice furioso tirando la escoba al suelo.

Sabe que ella le esta lanzando esa mirada con el ceño fruncido, no porque la esté mirando (se lo prohibió a sí mismo hace semanas) sino porque siente la presión verde sobre sus hombros. Se quita la túnica llena de barro y se sienta a los pies de la cama.

-Ya puedes irte, tu y yo no tenemos nada que tratar.

Ella suspira y cierra la puerta con un fermaportus.

-No me pienso ir.

Se guarda la varita en el bolsillo y le mira de arriba abajo. Él ansioso busca la suya para abrir la puerta y echarla.

-No busques más... no la vas a encontrar.- Comenta en el momento en el que ve como la chica se mete la varita del chico en el escote.

-Evans ¿Qué pretendes?

-En serio que tenemos que hablar... ¿Me vas a escuchar?- Observa como James se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

-Habla, que se sea rápido e indoloro por favor.

Lily se acerca a él de nuevo, se sienta en el suelo, justo en frente del que fue más que un amigo para ella.

-James … ya se que llevamos demasiado tiempo sin hablar, que he rechazado tus cartas y regalos y eso no me hace merecedora de estar aquí contigo. Se que fui yo quien tomo la decisión de dejarlo, pero era porque necesitaba pensar.

-Eres mujer, pensé que podías hacer varias cosas a la vez... pensar y salir conmigo..- Comenta molesto.

-James, no era la única que tenía que meditar, tu también debías hacerlo y lo sabes.

-Yo no...

-Dejaste a tus amigos tirados una noche de luna llena solo porque querías meterte entre mis sabanas.- Replica enfadada.- Sirius podrías haber muerto … deberías ser menos cabezota y admitir que la relación se nos estaba yendo de las manos … dependíamos demasiado el uno del otro.

-Todas las chicas quieren ser el centro de atención de sus parejas y yo tuve que dar con una única rara que quiere que quede con mis amigos ¿Estas de broma? No sabía que todo iba a acabar mal joder.

-La mayoría de los novios que andan por ahí no son animaos ni cuidan de un amigo que es licantropo en días de luna llena ¿Comprendes la diferencia o prefieres que te la explique con palabritas más sencillas?

James se tumba en la cama y mira el dosel con expresión compungida.

-Lily, por favor si no quieres mi atención aclarame ¿que quieres?

-Te quiero a ti... ya sabes- se sube a la cama y se queda de rodillas junto a él.- él que tomaba el pelo, el que jugueteaba con la snitch en mis narices, el que me pedía salir todo el tiempo sin descanso, el que formaba parte de los merodeadores y se quedaba con ellos en los malos momentos.

-Lily¿Qué..?

-Te quiero a ti, no a una versión barata de ti fundamentado en lo que algunas chicas piensan que debe de ser un novio.

-¿Me quieres?-Pregunta sorprendido.

Ella deja los ojos en blanco, suspira y se sienta a horcajadas sobre él.

-Creía que eso ya había quedado claro hace meses.

-Entonces porque...

-James,por tu imprudencia Sirius acabó en la enfermería medio desangrado y a Remus aún le cuesta miraros a todos a la cara porque se siente avergonzado ¿Te parece poco? Quería darte un escarmiento no que te convirtieras en un estúpido ermitaño que rechaza incluso una fiesta en su honor.

-Pues cuando tengas planes de este tipo... no de darme un escarmiento o castigarme con una fusta porfa vor avisame.

-¡Venga ya !¿Cómo iba a imaginar que te ibas a poner así? Solo quería darte una lección.- Se compadece de él y le acaricia la cara con suavidad.- Vamos... podemos volver a ser los mismos de hace un par de meses...

-¿Y que propones hacer ahora?¿Ya se ha acabado tu castigo? ¿Ya te has cansado?

Lily guarda silencio y se mira las manos con culpabilidad porque sabe que alejarse de él sin más no ha sido la mejor opción, podría haberle explicado porque estaba decepcionada con él pero eligió no hacerlo.

-Yo... lo siento. Se que no hice las cosas del modo adecuado pero fue por nuestro bien. Definitivamente me equivoqué. Si piensas que lo nuestro ya es insalvable lo entiendo. -Se levanta de la cama apesadumbrada. - No quería que tu te tirases los últimos meses de curso solo y alejado de tus amigos …

De pronto, el ir a hablar con él no resulta ser tan buena idea como ella pensó en un principio. Ella solo quería que él volviera a ser el James de siempre, el divertido enérgico que siempre la hacía reír y que dejase de ser su perrito faldero.

James no puede evitar observar a la chica mientras camina hacia la puerta y no puede evitar sonreír maliciosamente. Le sigue los pasos y huele su perfume avainillado. La adora, no hay otra forma de definirlo. Por eso justo antes de que alcance el picaporte la alcanza y la toma de la cadera pegándola a su cuerpo. Siente la anticipación de lo que sucederá cuando sus cuerpos se rozan en puntos estratégicos.

-Hay una forma de arreglar las cosas Lily, siempre la hay.- Susurra retirando su cabello para que le pueda escuchar bien.-no me volverás a castigar ¿Entendido?- La pega a él con fiereza y la chica siente que se deshace como la mantequilla.

-Entiendo.- murmura.

El mete las manos bajo el jersey y la acaricia.

-Creo que no lo entiendes... A partir de ahora nos vamos a llevar bien y no discutirás conmigo, me darás la razón en que el Quidditch es el mejor pasatiempo y … - La besa en la sien y desabrocha el primer botón de los vaqueros.

-Entonces... si nunca nos peleamos nunca habrá reconciliaciones...-Dice ella .

-Bueno vale, tienes derecho a discutirme.

El tiempo se detiene y las velas ya no son necesarias en una habitación en la que dos cuerpos entran en llamas por combustión espontanea. Un tira y afloja que les deja sin aliento y que les devuelve a la cama de la que salieron hace tan solo unos minutos.

* * *

James farda con la snitch en la mano frente a unas niñas de cuarto curso justo antes de su clase de Historia de la Magia y Lily no puede hacer más que sonreír al verle en ese estado de chulería que es tan propio de él.

-Jamsie ha vuelto...

Sirius se coloca junto a ella apoyado en la pared. Y la mira de arriba abajo con una sonrisa guasona en los labios.

-Estarás contenta, James ha vuelto en todo su esplendor. Me pregunto si será porque ayer tuvo ración extra de su plato favorito... uuummm como se llamaba... es un plato así como rojizo con cositas verdes … ah sí! Lily … se llama Lily .. curioso nombre ¿No?

Lily pone los ojos en blanco y suelta un suspiro.

-Me parece todos hemos quedado contentos con el regreso de James. Yo volveré a tener un … _**amigo especial**_.- Sirius después de escuchar la terminología de Lily para refirerse a la palabra 'novio' se ríe por lo bajo.- Tu vuelves a tener a tu mejor amigo para llevártelo de farra. Remus ya tiene amiguito para emborracharse y Peter ya tiene con quien jugar al ajedrez ¡TODOS CONTENTOS!

-Sí también veo a las niñas muy ilusionadas ahora que James ha dejado su lado de ermitaño.

-Vete a la mierda Black.

Lily se acerca a James y le besa consiguiendo que el chico pierda la snitch y con ella parte de la atención que le brindaban las niñas de cuarto año.

* * *

_**Hacía mucho que no escribía nada de esta pareja, de hecho, no lo hacía desde 'abrillantando miradas'. Me apetecía mucho mucho, por ello decidí escribir este oneshot para ver si me vuelve la inspiración. **_

_**Espero que os guste :) y que tanto si os encanta como si lo odiáis me lo hagáis saber.**_

_**El coste del Review es absolutamente gratuito!**_


End file.
